


I See Fire

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Flashbacks, Gen, Hell Flashbacks, demon doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: It took the Winchester brothers [along with Jack, Castiel, Amy and Rory] a whole decade to get him out of that place. But the Doctor isn't the Doctor anymore, not really. How did he get there, and what happens next?





	1. Escape

Blue. Blue is what he sees when he opens his eyes. Blue sky, blue eyes, blue box, and the smell of…earth. He dug his fingers into the ground, ripping grass out of its roots. A splash of burning liquid hit his face, a growl exiting his dry throat.  
“Don’t go near him,” Someone warned, a deep voice.  
“Doctor!” Feminine voice. Kind, familiar.  
“Ain’t him anymore,” Another voice, American. Light Texan accent.  
A distant memory came to him.

…

**“If you’re an ALIEN, why do you sound British?”**   
**“Why do YOU sound like you’re from Texas if you’re from Kansas?”**

…

He laughed. Six human figures surrounded him. Except, two of them weren’t human, were they?  
“A whole decade,” the tall blonde male spoke, “Twelve hundred years.”  
“Why are you staring at me?” He began to stand up.  
Hunters, brothers. An angel. A Nephilim. Amy and Rory.  
“I’m sorry,” The trench coated angel said.  
Behind them, the familiar police box stood. He didn’t know why, but he was drawn to it. He ran, dodging their attempts to stop him, and even a couple bullets, to the box and ducked inside.

…

“Damn it!” Dean cursed, “What the hell do we do now?”  
“Nothing we can do,” Sam said.  
“We just let a super-advanced race of alien turned demon get away,” Dean said, “NOTHING is not an option.”  
“I’ll look for him,” Jack offered.  
“Jack, no,” Castiel said, “We don’t know how powerful he is.”


	2. Demons

**“Don’t do it,” Dean said simply.**

**The Doctor held Amy’s limp, bloody body in his arms.**

**“Two minutes,” tears streamed down the Doctors face, “If I’d landed just two minutes earlier…”**

**“It hurts like Hell,” Dean said, “Believe me, I know. But you can’t do this.”**

**“Try and stop me.”**

…

It felt strange, not being in pain, screaming in agony. He wondered why he didn’t regenerate in Hell. He operated the controls of the…TARDIS, that was her name. Dean had called her “your ‘Baby’,” like the Impala. That sweet car, how she hummed when Dean drove her.

Dean. Dean and Sam. Castiel and Rory and Amy. Everything came back, rushed back to him, and he fell to his knees. Fire rose around him, touched his skin, filled his lungs. An illusion, his brain messing with him. He would ignore it, he had to. Maybe then it would go away.

…

“So, what do we do?” Sam asked.

“We look for signs,” Dean said, “Demonic, alien, anything.”

“What if he can hide himself?” Jack wondered, “Like I can.”

“Like I said…signs.”

…

The Doctor wandered the streets of Chicago, the flames of Hell dancing in his head, looking for something, someone. The TARDIS had landed there for a reason, after all. Then, he saw a woman with bright red hair.

“Excuse me,” He said.

She looked at him, “Yeah?”

“What is your name?”

“Emily. Why?”

He grabbed her arm and dragged her into an alley. She struggled, and he covered her mouth.

“Don’t say a word, Emily,” He said, “Nothing bad will happen to you.”

He threw her against the wall, and she couldn’t move. Terror had been injected into her, by his words.

“Follow me,” He insisted, “And stay quiet.”

She could only nod.

…

**The Doctor groaned, head throbbing from being knocked out.**

**“Who are you?” A man asked.**

**The alien looked up, noting a short haired brunette, and that he was tied to a chair.**

**“Where am I?”**

**“I asked you a question,” The man said.**

**“The Doctor,” He said, “I’m the Doctor.”**

**“How did you get in here?”**

**“We landed here,” The Doctor answered, “Amy, Rory and I. Where are they? If you’ve done anything to them…”**

**“They’re fine. Sam’s talking to them.”**

**“Show them to me.”**

…

“Guys?” Sam yelled, looking at his laptop, “I think I found him.”

Dean, Cas, Jack, Amy and Rory huddled up to the laptop. The Doctor stood on the other side of the screen, holding an unknown woman by the neck.

“What the hell?” Dean asked.

“Hello, hunters,” The Doctor spoke, “How are you?”

“Doctor!” Amy yelled.

“Amy,” the Doctor said, “My sweet, sweet Amy. You should look away.”

Rory tried to pull Amy away from the screen, but she refused.

“What do you want?” Dean demanded.

“A talk. A little trade.”

“What kind of trade?” Sam asked.

“My companions. Amy and Rory, and I’ll give you this girl here. Her name is Emily.”

“Doctor…”

“No,” Dean said.

“Shame,” The Doctor fake pouted, and snapped the woman’s neck, “She was going to get married next week.”

Amy screamed, turning away, letting tears fill her eyes. Rory put his arm around her to comfort her. Jack walked away in disgust.

“I told her not to look,” the Doctor commented.

“Well, now your leverage is gone,” Dean said.

The doctor laughed.

“Not just yet,” He spoke, “Sam, I need you to meet me outside the bunker.”

Sam closed the laptop and walked to the exit.

“Sam!” Dean shouted, running after his brother, “What the hell are you doing?”

The younger brother pushed Dean away, and exited the bunker, the group following. In front of him stood the TARDIS, and out stepped the Doctor, holding a limp body. He dumped Emily on the ground.

“Nobody move,” The Doctor yelled, causing everyone to freeze, “Sam, come here.”

The blonde approached the newly made demon, unwillingly, and was grabbed by the neck.

“I have Sam,” the Doctor said, “Remember that, before you make your next move.”

He took Sam, who had to duck to enter, inside the TARDIS and started her up.

“What do you want?” Sam asked.

“Oh, good,” The Doctor said, “You’re back to normal. Seems I have a new power. People are scared to death to refuse me.”

“You make them afraid.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you kill her?”

“Kill who?” The Doctor asked, then, “Oh yes. Emily. I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Something is wrong with me,” the Doctor answered.

He doesn’t know. He really doesn’t know.

“You’re a demon.”

…

“Jack,” Dean approached the Nephilim, “Can we talk?”

“Sure.”

“The Doctor has Sam,” Dean started, “And I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“Neither do I.”

“I know Castiel told you not to try and find the Doctor, but…”

“I’ll do it.”

“You will?”

“To save Sam, yes.”


	3. Sam

**“Once I get this rope off, I’m gonna murder both of them,” Amy grumbled, half exaggerating.**

**“You are not to harm either of them, do you understand?” The Doctor said.**

**“They knocked us out!” Rory exclaimed.**

**“We landed in their home,” The Doctor said, then explained, “I saw beds down the hallway, and Sam was wearing his pajamas.”**

**“No wonder they freaked out,” Rory said.**

**“This is a hidden bunker,” The Doctor explained more, “Somewhere in Kansas, mid-2010’s. These men are hunters of monsters, and they aren’t intending to kill us.”**

**“How can you know that?” Amy asked.**

**“Our ropes aren’t tight enough to keep us.”**

**Amy fought against her rope, and she saw he was right.**

…

“I suppose you’re going to kill me now?” The Doctor asked.

He didn’t look at the hunter, let alone the hellfire that raged all around him.

“Maybe not,” Sam said, “We might be able to cure you at the bunker.”

“They’ll kill me if I show my face there,” the Doctor replied.

“You haven’t hurt me. That’s something. Maybe…”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re trying to trick me?”

“I’m not,” Sam promised, “We’re friends.”

“I’ve been down there longer than I’ve been alive.”

“I know,” Sam said, “We tried to get you out, I swear, but you were so well guarded.”

“It’s burning inside my head. I see fire everywhere.”

“Yeah. That happens.”

…

**“Hey!” Dean shouted as the Doctor went for his TARDIS, companions following close behind, “Where do you think you’re going?”**

**“Leaving,” the Doctor said.**

**“Not until we find out who you are and what you’re doing here.”**

**“I told you, I’m the Doctor and these are my companions, and we landed here by accident. Now, have a nice day, and goodbye.”**

**The Doctor, Amy and Rory got in the TARDIS and shut the door. The ship started up and then disappeared right in front of Dean’s eyes.**

…

Amy sobbed heavily as Rory held her.

“He’s gone.”

“I know,” Rory comforted, “We’ll get him back.”

“No, I mean he’s…Gone. He just…snapped her neck.”

Her imaginary friend, the raggedy Doctor, gone. Replaced by some, twisted evil thing.

…

“Where are we?” Sam asked.

“Follow me,” The Doctor said, handing Sam sunglasses, “And, put these on. Trust me, you’ll want them.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Just follow me.”

They stepped out of the TARDIS into nearly blinding light. That explains the sunglasses, Sam thought, and he wondered if they were even on Earth anymore.

“Awheron Teuvis,” The Doctor spoke, “Very close to its sun, sort of like Mercury. Home of the most potent drugs in the universe.”

In front of them was what looked like a large Earth city, save for the light.

“You kidnapped me for a drug run?”

“Not just any drugs, Sam. Clathatholamine. Helps you to forget anything and everything that you want.”

“You think they’re going to just hand it to you?”

“Of course not. That’s why I have you.”

The two walked down what looked like a main road until they reached a two-story building.

“What do you mean me?”

The Doctor went into the front door, pulling Sam along with him, and up to the front counter. The place was a drug store.

“I need Clatho,” The Doctor spoke, somewhat quietly.

“Gonna cost you,” The man behind the counter said.

The Doctor pointed to Sam, “My payment.”

“Human?”

“Yes.”

The man handed a needle to the Doctor, then came around to grab Sam, who tried to fight.

“Don’t fight him,” The Doctor demanded, then looked at the man, “And you, please try not to leave any permanent marks.”

“Can do,” The man said, “See you in a few hours.”

The Doctor stuck the needle into his veins, the drug working its way through his body, making the visions of Hell disappear.

…

**Castiel found himself face to face with an angel, and not the kind he was familiar with. People had been disappearing, thrown out of their timeline, and this abandoned house seemed to connect them all. Sometimes, he liked to solve cases on his own.**

**“Don’t blink,” A voice came from behind him.**

**He turned around, a brown-haired man with a posh accent looked past him.**

**“Don’t look away either,” He said, “Run, but don’t take your eyes off it.”**

**“What is it?”**

**“An angel. Like you, but not really like you. Doesn’t matter. Just run.”**

…

Another video call had popped up on Sam’s laptop. Dean answered it.

“Where is Sam,” He demanded.

“Sam’s fine,” the Doctor answered.

“Where is he?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and dragged Sam over to him.

“What’d you do to him?” Dean growled.

Sam was covered in bruises, scratches, and blood, and was shaking slightly.

“I did nothing.”

“He traded me for drugs,” Sam spoke up.

The Doctor shoved him off the screen.

“Yes, a few hours of your brother’s precious time so I could get rid of the hellfire in my mind.”

“What happened to him?” Dean demanded.

“I told them not to leave any scars,” The Doctor answered, “I told Sam not to fight back. What do you think happened?”

“You bastard!”

The Doctor sighed.

“I know you sent Jack to find me,” He said, “I can feel his presence in my mind. Of course, he can’t travel through space, but the moment I land on Earth, he will be there. And the moment he uses his powers is the moment your brother’s blood soaks spills out of his body.”

“Please.”

The Doctor laughed, and the signal cut out.

…

“No one is going to hurt you, Sam,” The Doctor spoke, “But I need you to exit the TARDIS again.”

Sam shook his head.

“Your Nephilim friend is out there and I need for you to go confront him.”

“How do I know you’re not lying to me?”

“You don’t,” The Doctor grabbed his hair and threw him toward the door, “Now, go.”

Sam led the way out of the TARDIS, where Jack was standing.

“Sam!” Jack yelled, eyes beginning to glow.

“Jack, don’t! He’ll kill us both!”

“You found me,” The Doctor smirked, “Good job. Now what?”

The Nephilim was silent.

“That’s right. Now, you need to come with me.”

“No.”

“No is not an option,” The Doctor warned, “Because I will kill Sam. If you try to escape, I’ll kill him. His blood will be on your hands, Jack. Do you want that?”

Jack shook his head and teleported closer to the TARDIS. He looked to Sam, looked back to the Doctor.

“Don’t,” The Doctor read his thoughts, put his arm around Sam’s neck, “I told you. No escape.”

“No escape,” The Nephilim repeated as he followed Sam and the Doctor on board.


	4. Chapter 4

“You sent Jack after him?” Castiel yelled.

“I thought…”

“I don’t think much thought went into this at all, Dean!”

“He’s got Sam.”

“Well, now he’s got Jack thanks to you.”

“Cas, I’m sorry.”

…

“What is he going to do us?” Jack wondered.

“I don’t know,” Sam answered, “But, you have to get out of here.”

“He’ll kill you.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m not leaving without you.”

Sam sighed. Jack is just as stubborn as the Winchesters.

“What are you two talking about?” The Doctor interrupted.

“Nothing,” Sam spoke.

The alien glared at the two, and Jack stood up, eyes glowing.

“Don’t even…”

He was cut off by Jack lifting the Doctor into the air using his powers, causing the alien to start choking.

“Jack!” Sam yelled.

“I have to stop him, Sam.”

“Not like this. Not by killing him.”

The Nephilim released the alien, causing him to fall limply the ground.

“There’s only one person who can stop me,” The Doctor said, “And that’s me.”

…

**A few months after the Winchester’s and Castiel’s initial encounter with the Doctor, he seemed to disappear completely. Until, of course, the TARDIS landed in Kansas again.**

**“You know, maybe landing near the place we were kidnapped last time isn’t such a great idea,” Rory spoke.**

**“Hello!” A blonde boy announced.**

**Amy startled and almost hid behind Rory. The Doctor just smiled at the boy.**

**“Hello,” The Doctor said, “What is your name?”**

**“Jack.”**

**“Yes, I know a Jack. However, you are a different Jack. Tell me, Jack, what are you doing here?”**

**“I’m not allowed to tell you,” Jack said, “But, you should stay away from the hardware store on seventh street.”**

**“Why?”**

**“There’s this…funny looking…thing. Looks like a…salt shaker…”**

**Dalek.**

**“Stay away from it,” The Doctor interrupted, “It’s dangerous, more than you could ever know.”**

**“But it’s dead.”**

**“What?” What could kill a dalek?**

**“I killed it,” Jack said simply.**

**The Doctor stared at him. This boy seemed to be telling the truth.**

**“Amy, Rory,” He announced, “Get back to the TARDIS.”**

**“But…” Amy said.**

**“Go.”**

**The two companions headed back.**

**“Show me,” The Doctor said, “Show me the creature.”**

**The alien flinched as Jack put his fingers to the Doctor’s temple, and the vision of a Dalek exploding in an aura of golden light played in his mind.**

**“You did this?” The Doctor asked, still in disbelief.**

**“Yes,” Jack explained, “My…brothers and I were investigating mysterious deaths in town and…we found thing, or…I found it. It came from downstairs, I think.”**

**The Doctor was still silent, the color still drained from his face.**

**“Jack, do you have any idea what you’ve done?”**

**“I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong?”**

**“No. No, of course not. But, how did you do it? This is one of the most powerful creatures in the universe, how do you just…”**

**He was cut off, Jack had silenced him and had him frozen in place.**

**“Don’t be afraid,” Jack said, then let go of his hold, “I’ve…I’ve killed archangels, monsters, but I’ve never seen this before. It was strong, and I barely got ahold of it, and I fainted afterwards.”**

**“What are you?”**

**“A Nephilim. The son of an angel and a human. Archangel, Lucifer, to be specific.”**

**If he could do this to one Dalek, imagine what he could do to a whole fleek. No, he isn’t strong enough and besides, he’s not a weapon.**

**“Jack, we should leave,” The Doctor said, “I can take you back to your brothers.”**

…

Streets of London, 2007-ish. Sam and Jack followed the Doctor off the TARDIS, looking for…

“There it is,” The Doctor pointed to another TARDIS just about a block away from them, “Now, I should be exiting that building in three, two…”

“That’s you?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” The Doctor answered, heading toward his previous regeneration, “This is right after I lost Rose.”

They caught up with the tenth doctor.

“You must be me,” Ten spoke.

Eleven nodded.

“Must be something important to interfere with the timeline like this.”

“Important?” Eleven grabbed his former self and revealed his blackened eyes, “I’ve just murdered someone in cold blood and felt nothing. Is that important enough?”

“What are you?” Ten pulled away in terror.

“A demon,” Eleven said.

“What? How…”

“Ten years in Hell,” Eleven answered, “But time is different there, so it’s like…one thousand two hundred years, more or less.”

“You, we…Have a soul?”

“Evidently, yes.”

“And, we go to Hell?”

“Not for the reason you think.”

Ten sighed, “What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to cure me.”

“CURE you? How am I supposed to cure you?”

“If I’m right about this, I’m the only one who can resist my newly acquired demonic mind control, therefore the only one who can administer the cure that Sam spoke about.”

“Because you’d tell them to stop, and they would.”

“Exactly.”

“And where is this cure?”

…

“Sam!” Dean yelled as the brother appeared in the main bunker room, “What happened?”

“He’s outside,” Sam revealed, “He’s returning me and Jack in exchange for the cure.”

“Cure?” Dean scoffed, grabbing a demon blade, “Oh, I’ll give him better than a cure.”

“Dean, wait.”

The older brother marched toward the bunker entrance, Sam following, to find Eleven, along with Jack and an unknown man.

“You’re going to kill me now,” Eleven spoke.

“You hurt Sam.”

“I brought him back alive.”

“The real me never would have hurt him in the first place,” Ten spoke.

“And who the hell are you?”

“I’m him. He’s me.”

“Is this another time thing?” Dean rolled his eyes.

Eleven nodded, “He can help.”

“How?”

“Kill me and he never becomes a demon,” Ten answered, causing Eleven to glare at him, “You’ll never have met, none of this will have happened.”

“Or,” Eleven added, “He cures me.”

Eleven explained what he meant, and Dean looked thoughtfully at the two Doctors then to his brother.

“Sammy, what do you think?”  

The younger brother shrugged, “Worth a shot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We owe him this, Dean. After what he did for us.”

…

With Eleven tied up in the secret room, Dean briefed Ten on demons.

“He’s going to say things to you,” Dean explained, “Things that will make you angry, in order to mess with your head. And it WILL make you angry, no matter how strong you are, but you can’t let him get to you.”

“Got it. And the second option?”

“What second option?”

“The one where I…”

“No. There is no second option. You’ve done too much for us to just undo it all.”

“Right.”

“Good luck. You’re gonna need it.”


End file.
